The last three human words
by floating fog
Summary: It's the end of the world and they still can't get enough.


This was my second entry to the summerpornathon. Hope you'll enjoy it :D

Rating: Nc-17  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Summery: The world is about to end and they still can't get enough.  
Warning: Death of main characters

* * *

Merlin felt Arthur's arms wrap around his waist and he took another shuddering breathe.

"Don't cry now love." Arthur whispered against his neck and pressed a soft kiss there.

Merlin turned around in his arms and pressed his face to the side of Arthur's neck, breathing him in, deep into his lunges so he will never forget.

"Arthur…" He whispered softly and kissed his cheek.

"I know." Arthur whispered back and his grip tightened as he pressed his lips to Merlin's, hard and desperate.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly and kissed back, willing the tears not to fall, not yet, not now.

Arthur's hands tugged at the edge of his shirt and Merlin lifted his own, allowing Arthur to remove it. Arthur smoothed his hands over Merlin's chest, again and again like he couldn't get enough, will never get enough.

"Merlin…" His voice broke just a fraction as he pulled Merlin closer, tugging on his waist band.

Merlin complied and took off his pants while Arthur undressed himself.

_"Our sun," The news said. "Is growing faster than we expected …"_

They pressed together again, pressing every inch of skin they could to the other, hands caressing skin over and over again, pressing kisses and markers to whatever patch they could.

"Gods, Merlin…" Arthur said against his lips and Merlin chocked back a cry, his hands tightening around Arthur's neck and his legs wrapping themselves around his waist as he carried him up the stairs to their bedroom.

_"I'm sorry my boy," Gaius's voice was grave and serious. "There is nothing you can do."_

Arthur laid him down on the bed and stood back to stare at him, his eyes racking over Merlin's naked form, intense and glittering. "I could never," He started and took a step closer. "I can't stop looking at you M, I can't, I could never get enough, do you get that?"

He climbed on the bed and pressed himself closer to Merlin who grabbed him hard and pressed closer, trying to meld their bodies into one.

"Never enough M, not enough." Arthur whispered as he pressed kisses to Merlin's face and neck and chest. Merlin's fingers curled in Arthur's hair and pulled him up again.

"No, not today, I want, I need to see you, all the time Arthur, always." Merlin said and one tear escaped, Arthur licked it from his cheek and buried his face in Merlin's hair, breathing in and raising his face to stare at Merlin's golden eyes when Merlin whispered the spell and slicked himself. "Your eyes…" He said and his finger pressed against Merlin's hole. "Have I ever told you how lovely your eyes are like that? All golden and shining?" Merlin's breath hitched and he nodded, more tears escaping as Arthur's fingers spread him open.

"It's not enough though." Merlin whispered back and Arthur kissed him, their teeth clicking together.

_"I tried Morgana," Merlin said and Morgan nodded once and walked away, Gwen's hand clutched tightly in her hand._

"Ready?" Arthur whispered and pressed another kiss to Merlin's mouth, gentle and adoring.

"Always." Merlin whispered back and kept his eyes open, needing to see Arthur when he pressed in.

Arthur's eyes were pools of glistening blue as he stared at Merlin while he pressed in and out, slow, steady, savoring the feeling of being together, as close to one another as can be.

Merlin knew he was crying but there was nothing he could do about it and Arthur closed his eyes for a moment before he kissed him again, the speed moving up, faster now, harder.

_"We will see you again," Morgana's voice was cheerful and Arthur knew she was crying. "You won't get rid of me that easily brother." Arthur smiled. "I know." He said and heard Morgana's sniffle. "Take care of him Arthur." Arthur swallowed hard. "Always."_

"Arthur…" Merlin's breath hitched and Arthur pressed harder, his hands gripping Merlin's, their wedding bands knocking together and glinting gold in the sun.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered and pressed another kiss to his mouth, his cheek, his eyelids, everywhere he could, he will never get enough.

"Arthur I-" Merlin started to say before his eyes closed and he came, his muscles gripping Arthur's cock hard and wrenching his own climax out of him.

The sun was shining brighter now and Arthur knew it was coming, Merlin's tear-filled eyes showed he knew it too.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur said with a kiss before the wave hit them.

"I love you."

* * *

So... R&R loves.


End file.
